1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved orthopedic shoe plate and particularly, to a new and improved orthopedic shoe plate for insertion in the shoe soles of infants and children who have physical weaknesses in the muscles of the foot and legs and particularly, in the achilles or heel tendon. Such physical infirmities are frequently manifested in an inability to walk with the normal heel-to-toe gait, the tendon and/or muscle tension being sufficiently severe to cause initial toe contact with the walking surface, thereby causing a limp. Frequently, the heel never touches the walking surface, and therapy, designed to stretch the achilles tendon, as well as surgery to lengthen the tendon are generally indicated to correct the limp. The orthopedic shoe plate of this invention may be quickly and easily inserted in functional position into substantially any shoe sole, and is designed to force the heel downward to the walking surface over a long life span without failing or loss of tension. The plate can also be produced with a built-in arch support if desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various devices have been developed in the prior art for the purpose of providing orthopedic arch supports in shoes, although no shoe plates designed for the purpose of forcing the heel into position during walking are known to applicant. Typical of the prior art devices which have been developed is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,129,424 to S. J. Jay, entitled "Arch Support." This patent discloses an arch support developed for positioning between the inner and outer soles of a shoe or boot to support the longitudinal arch of the foot. It is significant that the arch support of this invention was designed to provide support from a point just rearward of, to a point just forward of the arch, as illustrated in FIG. 1 of the Jay drawing.
Conventional arch supports such as that illustrated in the patent to S. J. Jay are designed to do exactly what the patent title implies; that is, to support the arch area of the foot and to maintain the natural curve of the arch. Consequently, most of these supports extend from just rearward of the arch to the ball of the foot area and no further. Furthermore, these arch supports are not designed to stretch the achilles tendon or place stress on any of the muscles of the foot or leg such as the calf muscle, but purely and simply to support the base of the metatarsal arch of the foot in the proper foot curvature.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide an orthopedic device for insertion in the sole of a shoe, which device is designed to place a pivot point in the toe region of the foot and force the shoe heel downwardly in the walking operation.
Another object of this invention is to provide an orthopedic device for placing the achilles tendon in tension and stretching this tendon as the user walks.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an orthopedic shoe plate for insertion in the sole of a shoe, which plate serves as a combined arch support and exerciser and developer for the muscles and tendons of the foot including the calf muscle.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an orthopedic shoe plate for exercising the leg muscles and achilles tendon of the foot by forcing the heel of the foot downward while walking.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an orthopedic shoe plate which functions as a combined arch support and exerciser and which is fitted with a plurality of slots in the toe region to properly distribute stress throughout the plate and force the heel downwardly during the walking operation.
Another object of the invention is to provide an orthopedic shoe plate for forcing the heel of the user downwardly, thereby stretching the achilles tendon and exercising and developing the foot and leg muscles, including the calf muscle which plate consists of an arch support and slotted toe region which conforms to the shape of the foot and distributes stress during the walking operation.